Sins and Orcs
by Warmachine375
Summary: Successfully averting Mannoroth's attempt to corrupt the orcs and united all the clans of Draenor into the Iron Horde, Garrosh Hellscream prepares a full-scale invasion on Azeroth's main timeline through the realigned Dark Portal but instead stumbles upon Britannia but none shall stand against his might but the Seven Deadly Sins stands in his way of conquest!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up guys, I'm Warmachine375 and I made this fanfic spin-off crossover story between WarCraft and Nanatsu no Taizai called "Sins and Orcs". Made this out of my imagination of sorts in my little brainstorming coming from my head. Hehehe.**

**Summary: Having succeeded in stopping Mannoroth's attempt to bind the orcs into the fold of the Burning Legion and united all the clans of Draenor into the Iron Horde, Garrosh Hellscream prepares for a full-scale invasion on the main timeline to destroy his enemies once and for all through the realigned Dark Portal but instead arrives in the land of Britannia on an Earth-like world filled with magic, powerful warriors, majestic creatures and monsters...and pigs? Nonetheless, all will fall before the might of the Iron Horde!**

**The setting of the story takes place the beginning of the events of the Warlords of Draenor in World of WarCraft and in Nanatsu no Taizai, the past events in the kingdom of Liones before the start of the said manga/anime shounen medieval fantasy series of Nakaba Suzuki.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of WarCraft and Nanatsu no Taizai. They respectively belong to Blizzard Entertainment and Nakaba Suzuki. Purely for fun. Hyped for the upcoming WarCraft 2016 film and enjoyed the NnT manga and anime progression of the series! Hehehe.**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Everything is proceeding perfectly according to his great iron will.

Garrosh Hellscream, son of the late Grommash Hellscream had successfully prevented the orcish clans from drinking the blood of the demon lord Mannoroth of the Pit Lords, which led to their corruption by the Burning Legion and united them all under one banner of the Iron Horde! All thanks to that foolish rogue bronze dragon named Kairozdormu who saved his life from captivity by the combined Alliance-Horde force and avoid to face trial for his atrocities he committed in Pandaria and sent him to the past 35 years in the world of Draenor to change the course of history only for Garrosh to kill him in return.

And as of now, the Iron Horde equipped themselves with the weapons and technology Garrosh had brought from his reality to increase the fighting effectiveness of their forces and readies for war against all who dare stand against its iron will as the Dark Portal is set in re-alignment to the main timeline of Azeroth where Garrosh Hellscream will finally destroy his enemies once and for all with the full might of his Horde!

He could smell his long-awaited righteous vengeance against the Alliance that always dared bar him from his right of conquest in the whole world of Azeroth and the Horde for turning against him nearly into his grasp!

"Warchief Garrosh, the Dark Portal has been re-aligned into the present timeline of this world of Azeroth as you requested.", Gul'dan said whilst bowing respectively yet a bit mocking to the Warchief of the Iron Horde.

Despite his great sentiments of hatred against the very orc warlock himself responsible for the corruption of his race had he not intervened on time, Garrosh nods in response and stood up from his seat while grabbing his large war-axe as he said, "Well done, Gul'dan. It seemed that you have some uses from that spineless green skin of yours after all. Now begone from my sight!"

The orc warlock was then taken away by the orc guards from the tent under heavy guard since Gul'dan can't be trusted as Garrosh exits to meet with the assembled group composed of the clan leaders and warriors of the Iron Horde: his father Grommash Hellscream in the alternate timeline, Ner'zhul, Blackhand, Kilrogg Deadeye, Kargarth Bladefist and many others who are all ready to follow at his beck and call of command.

Walking towards the already-activated realigned Dark Portal, Garrosh, with the clan leaders at his back made his war speech loudly to his rallied forces gathered before him. "Now the time has come for the Iron Horde to travel through this Dark Portal re-aligned to Azeroth where it's ripe for the taking when our enemies are at their most weakest! We are the Iron Horde! Our will is iron and our will is unbreakable! DEATH TO THE ENEMIES OF THE IRON HORDE! LET NONE SHALL STAND IN OUR PATH OF CONQUEST! WAR HAS COME TO AZEROTH!"

Everyone in the large groups of ranks of the Iron Horde had bellowed loudly with warriors' pride in their war cries in response of their mighty Warchief's declaration of war on the world of Azeroth and almost immediately charged towards the Dark Portal, ready to pillage and burn everything and kill everyone standing their path of conquest!

"For the Iron Horde!"

"Lok'Tar Ogar!"

"Our will is iron!"

"War, war, war, war!"

"CHARGE!"

But something went wrong with the realignment as the Dark Portal didn't transport them to Azeroth's present timeline as expected but to another unknown world yet to be noticed by the gazing demonic eyes of the Burning Legion still out there in the cosmos subjugating and burning millions of worlds and extinguishing races or corrupting them into their vast demonic legions.

Passing through the Dark Portal, the armies of the Iron Horde swarmed outside ready to catch their enemies off guard! But instead of a barren wastelands of The Nethergarde's Keep as Garrosh would expect resistance from the Alliance fortress built to watch over the Dark Portal after the Second War, a vast beautiful countryside filled with trees, rivers, mountainsides and a clear blue sky with clouds almost resembles that of Azeroth and Draenor when both worlds weren't ravaged by war and chaos at that time.

This has left the Iron Horde in utter great confusion on what new unknown world they have stumbled upon through the realigned Dark Portal. Are they in Azeroth as their Warchief Garrosh told them about or not?

"Is this Azeroth, isn't it?", Ogrim asked.

"Looks like it to me.", Kilrogg shrugged off the fellow orc warrior's comment with Blackhand agreeing with him.

"No, this isn't Azeroth. The Dark Portal's re-alignment must have gone wrong and we ended up here in this new world we stepped foot on. Damn you Gul'dan... At least the Dark Portal remained operational otherwise we would have been trapped in our unfamiliar surroundings.", Ner'zhul rationalizes in observation of the new surroundings they're in.

"What now, son? What do we do now?", Grom asked his son.

Salvaging the situation, Garrosh then replied to his father in his tone of authority and power as the warchief of the Iron Horde. "Azeroth will come later. As of now... THIS WORLD NOW BELONGS TO THE IRON HORDE!", as he yelled in proclamation as he decided to conquer this new world he stumbled into, followed by the approving bellows and shouts from his armies including the leaders of the orc clans.

If this is the new world they have accidentally arrived on, then let it be their huge target practice and exercise for their future conquest of Azeroth!

Realizing few humans wandering around in the fields either tending to their farms and sheep or walking around on the road, this may be a great opportunity for Garrosh Hellscream to give the Iron Horde an experience in fighting humans once they realign the Dark Portal again to Azeroth and know how to fight one of the main races of the blasted Alliance! He has yet to confirm in his suspicions if this new world may have similar races from Azeroth or Draenor or new ones he never seen before but regardless all will be crushed under his iron boot!

Spotting a nearby large town identified as Dalmary Town situated near a large mushroom-like structure also identified as Baste Dungeon by unlucky human travelers the orc scouts had captured and interrogated, the Iron Horde moved in quickly and had quickly subjugated it and the inhabitants under its control and easily stomped out any pitiful resistance the humans of this world put up against the orcs as they massacred the local militia and knights stationed there with relative ease. However, some of the surviving villagers and other soldiers managed to escape and fled to that massive castle for protection.

Few dozen remaining militiamen and knights in Dalmary Town were left standing with the rest of their fellow comrades were easily killed by the orcish warriors equipped with technology they have never seen before.

"Who... and what... are you foul... beasts?!... You... are no... barbarians from the north... nor even human.", a battered and bloodied knight demanded with his sword brandished at the orcs. How dare a human act boldly even with the odds standing against him yet still standing defiant in face of the Iron Horde.

Ogrim Doomhammer spoke in reply to the knight's demand. "We are the Iron Horde, human and your world belongs to us now. Your race is doomed from the beginning the moment we stepped into your world. Surrender and I will give you a warrior's death."

"Y-you... won't get away with this beasts! T-the... the... Holy Knights... of the... kingdom of Liones... will annihilate you all curs!", the knight said his last words before being smashed into a crushed-up pulp in his armor when he charged at his last moment courtesy of Ogrim's warhammer, Doomhammer. And the remaining resisting humans either fled or fought to their last like true warriors.

After securing the town and their forces establishing camps while looting and plundering everything they see in their path as well as capturing and interrogating prisoners for vital information of the new world they stepped on, the Iron Horde had gained its first foothold in Britannia.

Pondering on the dying knight's words of warning, Ogrim Doomhammer wondered out loud. "Holy Knights? Coming from the words of this human, they must be formidable warriors of this world we stumbled upon."

Ner'zhul spoke to the orc warrior. "According to the human prisoners we interrogated earlier, Holy Knights are the most powerful knights in this land they call Britannia of this world and terrfiying individuals with the strength and power each able to match an entire country's army and possess magic that transcends human knowledge imbued in their bodies."

"Bah! These human exaggerate a lot, Ogrim. Full of pride and stupidity in them, I believe. They're the same as these knights we defeated once we kill them all.", Kilrogg scoffed at the claim of the powerful knights of Britannia while other clan leaders and warriors either doubted or wondered if they were true about the Holy Knights.

Garrosh would not want to hear any of such overly-exaggerated claim about these so-called Holy Knights and thinks of them as weaklings ready to be crushed by the Iron Horde as he said loudly, "Let them come! All will fall before the might of the Iron Horde. Now, Blackhand I have a task for you. Capture that large fortress 8 miles from this town we took over. It will be our new main base of operations for our conquest of this world. Kill everyone resisting you."

Hearing the son of Grom Hellscream, the large heavily armored Blackrock clan leader complied as he grabs his massive fiery warhammer with a malicious glee. "Yes, Warchief! The fortress will be ours for the taking!"

Turning to the rest of the Iron Horde, Garrosh then ordered to spread out throughout the entire countryside and conquer everything in their path once after they fully rallied their forces and establish a chain of command to carry out a successful invasion of this world as large regiments of infantry, cavalry and siege artillery under Blackhand now marches from Dalmary Town to claim Baste Dungeon for the Iron Horde!

Unbeknownst to them however, a rider from the fortress itself heads off to the capital of the human kingdom of Liones as fast as he can where Garrosh Hellscream may have woken the sleeping lion from its den... and the ravens started flying throughout the land of Britannia with signs of war and destruction brewing sooner than later!

* * *

**Author's Note: There ya have it folks, the first chapter of"Sins and Orcs" is done and the second update will come around soon once I get my brain working again. In the next chapter, the kingdom of Liones received news of the Iron Horde's invasion of their land and mobilizes its Holy Knights including the Seven Deadly Sins to deal with them and also sent warnings to neighboring countries of the impending orcish threat.**

**Oh my, Baste Dungeon is in trouble and who will defend the largest fortress in Liones? **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review and enjoy! Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys! I'm back and the second chapter of "Sins and Orcs" is here. Belated thanks for your early review and support for this crossover between WarCraft and Nanatsu no Taizai even if it has been a long time that I had nearly forgot to update and didn't even knew it existed in the first place because of plenty of real life issues.**

**I sincerely apologize for the looong hiatus since 2015 because I had almost lost interest until the WarCraft The Beginning was released which got me fired up again, have to deal with other progressing and new stories, and also college is coming after summer and interns is done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of WarCraft and Nanatsu no Taizai. They respectively belong to Blizzard Entertainment and Nakaba Suzuki. Purely for fun. Pretty much enjoyed the WarCraft 2016 film and Nanatsu no Taizai manga progression along with anticipating its second anime season!**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Liones Castle, Capital of the Kingdom of Liones_

At the castle of the kingdom of Liones in the middle of noon, every Holy Knight on duty is on full alert and patrolling around the perimeters by ground and air via flying manta rays while their regular soldiers, knights and guards are maintaining order among the concerned and worried citizens over the current events that is happening in Britannia lately, including the influx of refugees arriving at the capital.

It is because the Iron Horde had began their takeover of Britannia in a new world unknown to them (and Azeroth since they weren't aware yet but soon enough) as a target practice and they're on the warpath.

Outside of the castle despite the chaotic, noisy and busy environment is a strange duo of a brunette fat man in a casual knight attire who was floating in air and a young-looking grey haired woman in an armor dress as they headed to the small house to inform their comrades inside of the news lately and also the meeting ordered by the King of Liones.

This floating fat man is the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King who was once the Fairy King of his people and the woman is the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin who is the greatest mage in Britannia. They're the members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Dalmary Town has been taken and Baste Dungeon is under siege?! By these... Orcs... Is that true, Merlin?", he asked for confirmation as his sweat dripped down on his head nervously.

The tall grey-haired sorceress answered, "A few days ago, these army composed of brown-skinned brutes had appeared out of nowhere and took over as their new base and are soon expanding threatening the towns and villages of the kingdom. Interestingly from the vague descriptions of them by scouts and eyewitness, they aren't human at all if you count their unusual skin color, sharp teeth and formidable strength that would put the Northern Barbarians to shame."

King was greatly disturbed of this and said, "How is this possible? How come we don't know of these Orcs? Britannia has like humans, fairies and Giants alike, heck even Beastmen, except the Goddess and Demon Clans of course since they weren't around anymore,... but Orcs is never one of them. And one does not simply say that they just appeared out of nowhere and began their attacks on the kingdom."

"In order to find answers, Sir Great Holy Knight has ordered the mobilization of all military forces and the Order of Liones Holy Knights including the Seven Deadly Sins. The king, on the other hand, had sent out messages of warning to all kingdoms from Edinburgh to Camelot including Ireland to the sudden invasion of Orcs out of the blue.", Merlin explained.

Then the Boar's Sin of Gluttony sniffed something very off from the door when they arrived, a scent of blood and meat that alarmed King before they entered the room in caution... only to reveal a plate of a very disgusting meat that the tall long-haired spiky haired man in an upper sleeveless shirt and lower body armor pushed it away slowly to the blond boy in a sleeveless knight's uniform.

The blond boy is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath Meliodas who is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and a legendary fighter who's been around much longer than anyone in Britannia, and the spiky white-haired man is the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban who is an immortal after drinking the Fountain of Youth at the tragedy of the Fairy King's Forest 20 years ago and also a famed thief.

"Captain... Ban... What in the world is going on?", Merlin asked in a disturbed look.

"And what is that sinister-looking thing in the middle?", King added while looking like he was about to barf.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath simply replied, "It's a meat pie I made."

His answer made the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth exclaim loudly that the dish is moving as if it was a grotesque creature created from a mad scientist's lab which Meliodas claimed that he might have baked it long enough and didn't actually get the point much to King's chagrin.

Then the blond boy explain to his two fellow Sins why there's a disgusting meat pie in the first place with a flashback of him and the immortal man in a card game with the latter winning joyfully while former playfully lamented his loss. "One thing led to another, and we decided the loser has to treat the winner to a meal. I lost the bet, so I made it."

Meliodas and Ban then looked at each other in an awkward manner for a short while in about 3 seconds before it ended up in a hilarious struggle as the former tried to shove in the meat pie in the latter's mouth but he didn't really wanted to in a frantic panic for obvious reasons!

"Come on eat up! It's not like you'll die of food poisoning! Here, Mister Ban, open wide!"

"No, no, no! I'll die!"

"What are you talking about? You're immortal! Don't waste food!"

"It reeeeks! It's disgustiiiing! It's gonna kill me!"

Turning to the sorceress for help desperately while keeping off the meat pie from entering his mouth by Meliodas, the Fox's Sin of Greed frantically begged her. "Why is the winner of the bet who has to play the punishment game?! Hey, Merlin! Say something to Cap'nn!"

"Hmm... I have a great idea.", Merlin said after thinking of something for a moment with an alluring smile.

At the meeting hall with the Great Holy Knight and some of the higher-ranked Holy Knights attending there including the king himself, Meliodas, King, and Merlin were present to discuss about their new enemy, the Orcs and how to deal with them since they've been on the rampage around the kingdom of Liones since they appeared out of nowhere and out of the blue.

"Well, well, well... Our new enemy this time is a... clan of Orcs, right? That's what they're called according to the reports. Merlin! Tell us everything you know.", the blond boy said with the start of the meeting.

Merlin then began explaining, "From what we can sense, there are five beings of great power and pure warrior prowess among these Orcs. Something that we have never seen before. One of them had malevolent magic that defiles nature itself. But this is not just one clan alone... They are a coalition of several or more orc clans that formed a horde. The Iron Horde they called themselves."

"The Iron Horde, huh?... A bold name for a race of inhuman beasts and barbarians who would dare trample over the lives of innocents and invade the kingdom... They will fall before the might of the Holy Knights of Liones.", fiercely spoke an older man with short light brown hair, purple eyes and small beard and wears an ordinary set of knight's uniform.

"They will pay dearly for this, Dreyfus. In all my life as a Druid, I have never saw these Orcs before nor had my kinsmen had known them if these brutes were believed to have lived this deep of isolation in the vast forests of Britannia. If they were, the Druids would have known already.", reassured a young man with short flowing white hair and turquoise eyes and wears an ordinary set of knight's uniform too as well.

"True, Hendrickson. These Orcs' intentions are nothing more than acts of war and atrocities towards Liones. Our local units and Apprentice Holy Knights stationed around the kingdom had been engaging them in separate skirmishes but requested aid and reinforcements to hold the line until we form a proper offensive strategy to drive the Iron Horde back to whatever they came from.", said in agreement by an elderly man of tall stature with tied long hair and a distinguishing mustache and beard, and wore an armor with what seems to be a vestment underneath.

Nodding in agreement, a man with with long shoulder length silver hair and wears full-body copper and white armor with the Holy Knight crest attached with cloak began to speak as he suggested. "Yes, Lord Denzel. We will have to mobilize all of our armed forces and assemble a large army of Holy Knights to send them to battle against the Iron Horde. Rest of the remaining troops will have to escort and protect the civilians and refugees fleeing from the Orcs. I have already sent orders in advance by raven already."

"On top of that Lord Zaratras, the Power Level of these Orcs may be more than a match with the Holy Knights' own due to their formidable strength and warrior prowess that greatly overshadows the barbarians once they clash into battle. Including this primitive but somewhat interesting weapons that spews fire and round metal balls from iron tubes, unknown yet powerful magical equipment and weapons they wielded in their ranks.", Merlin added in.

"T-that's crazy!", King commented with worry.

Showing her Sacred Treasure, Morning Star Aldan in a form of a floating orb on her palms, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony displayed the scene of Orcs building up their base of operations, cutting down trees and gathered enough resources to maintain and fuel their forces, weaponry and equipment, attacking outposts and forts held by knights and mages, and rounding up human prisoners from civilians to beaten soldiers into cages like animals sent to the slaughter or imprisonment.

"Savages...", Dreyfus narrowed his eyes in anger at the state of the citizens being held hostage.

"They're affront to nature. May the Goddesses curse them.", Hendrickson muttered to see the trees and nature being defiled by the Iron Horde which King agreed with him on that statement since Fairies are one with nature too as well.

"These Orcs are even worse than the barbarians from the North...", Denzel spoke with a hardened look.

"Ok. Now that escalated quickly.", Meliodas gave a blank carefree look.

Dispelling the image from her Sacred Treasure, Merlin stated. "That's all I can see through Aldan for now. I tried to look into them more but I was blocked out and had to leave before they trace it back to me and probably try to counterattack my power. I believe they have some powerful mages among their ranks of the Iron Horde especially that elderly green one with large spikes grown on his hunched back who is the odd one out among the brown-skinned Orcs that I managed to notice before my orb went static."

"Now that's disturbing...", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth commented.

"By the way, where's Sir Ban?", Hendrickson asked while Meliodas feel upset that his immortal friend/rival got away from eating his meat pie.

The blond boy simply laughs it off and Merlin answered the question for him. "He went to Baste Dungeon to relieve the defenders of their siege by the Orcs and also for enemy reconnaissance on their base. I was the one who had sent him a while ahead earlier."

"Oh I see...", the silver-haired young man understood.

Dreyfus turned to the Great Holy Knight and said, "It looks like this matter has become much more serious than I thought, brother."

"So in other words, with whatever formidable powers and arsenal the Iron Horde had possessed unknown to us, these Orcs would have an edge in battle and will retaliate twice the ferocity like the Northern Barbarians no matter what we do.", the long silver-haired Great Holy Knight said in agreement.

"That's why I want all of the Seven Deadly Sins to participate on this mission in coordination with the Pleiades of Azure Sky. Meanwhile, Dreyfus, Hendrickson, and Zaratras will take the fight to the Iron Horde along with the rest of the kingdom's Holy Knights. Dawn Roar will remain behind and protect my family in case the Orcs dare sneak attack on the capital city.", King Baltra stated.

"All of us? So _him _too?...", King spoke in a hint of nervousness.

Pushing himself forward on the table toward the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Dreyfus asked. "Will it be really alright, Sir Meliodas?"

Turning to the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Meliodas asked. "Merlin, what time is it?"

"It's already noon before night comes.", she replied.

"Alright! Perfect timing and better late than never!", the blond boy said and relayed his orders. "Merlin! King! Take Gowther and Diane to wreck enough havoc on their base as much as they want. They'll sure came in a wrecking ball! Ni-shi-shi-shi!"

Then the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth protested, "Wait a second Captain! We don't even know what we're up against! Isn't it too reckless for all of us to charge in separately without any kind of strategy?!"

"I agree with Sir King. Charging into enemy territory with no real knowledge against an enemy we have never seen before is far too risky and the Seven Deadly Sins would suffer casualties in this foolhardy attempt as a result. That is why I have my Pleiades of the Azure Sky to link up with your unit so we will form a more grounded strategy to weaken the Iron Horde behind enemy lines if the kingdom were to succeed in pushing them back from our lands and defeating them including the rescuing of hostages by their hand.", Denzel supported King's protests.

"But that's the strategy, boys! If we don't know what we're up against, then they don't what _they're_ up against either!", Meliodas countered with a carefree smug as if he had a plan in mind already.

"As expected...", Hendrickson muttered much to Dreyfus' confusion. "What?..."

King muttered in a sweatdrop, "It's convincing yet worrisome at the same time."

"Hahahaha! Sounds just like you Captain!", Merlin commented with a hearty laugh.

"I don't get it at all.", Denzel asked in a not-so-amused look.

"The Seven Deadly Sins' greatest strength... is its utter lack of teamwork!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath declared much to the men's chagrin and Merlin's amusement.

"WHAT?!", the elderly leader of the Pleiades of Azure Sky face-planted on the table quite a bit hard in utter shock and incredulity of the blond boy's declaration about his unit's lack of strategy and coordination.

Once the meeting is over, the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins then left to mobilize the remaining rest of their teammates for an upcoming little guerrilla warfare on their base of operations down south while Zaratras, Dreyfus and Hendrickson heads out to rally the rest of the Holy Knights into battle against the Iron Horde head-on directly in battle.

However King Baltra and Lord Denzel were left alone for a moment in the room as they discuss something privately. "This conversation is between us brothers and nothing gets out of this room until it is necessary to give this information to anyone else who left the meeting. I had a weird feeling that Merlin might know already.", he silently demanded.

"Of course, brother. What did you see in your visions?", the old Holy Knight asked after nodding in compliance.

"According to my power that can see the future albeit in bits and pieces, **Vision**, it tells me that these Orcs are not from Britannia or any part of this world... None of them at all.", the elderly king replied that got the attention of everyone in the meeting room.

"What do you mean, brother?...", Denzel asked with worry.

Turning to his younger brother, King Baltra explained. "What I mean they are from another world, Denzel. A realm to be exact, just like where the Fairies, Goddesses and Demons hailed from but a whole lot different. Imagine a whole planet where these Orcs came from. When I received these visions, the Iron Horde passed through a portal of malevolent magic power and entered our world here in Britannia... I could not believe it myself until news of their attacks on the kingdom was reported, especially the siege in Baste Dungeon."

"Rest assured, brother. The Holy Knights of Liones with all of their power and might will drive them back to whatever world you claim them to be from.", the leader of the Pleiades stated.

"It might not be enough Denzel... I fear whatever lies beyond that portal the Orcs hail from lies a much worse foe than what Britannia has experienced during the Ancient War 3,000 years ago. I sense... a far more powerful force, much darker much more dangerous than the Demon Clan still sealed in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness and I am afraid this prophesied Holy War will happen soon... I had thought of ordering the Holy Knights to lay down their arms and prevent it from happening. But... with the Iron Horde in my kingdom rampaging and killing as they please, I may have no choice but to defend our people however it may not be enough...", he spoke.

"The Holy Knights' duty has been defending the people of Britannia from threats and the Iron Horde is no different at all. Liones is the strongest military power in the continent since Danafor, who was equal in terms of power with us, before its tragic fall to a great calamity and Camelot is on the rise of becoming its newest rival and successor led by Uther Pendragon. Why would you be afraid of something worse might happen?"

"Because if we don't unite, our world will perish! Everything that has happened will never be the same again... The Iron Horde grows stronger and we need to fight back in full force to delay the inevitable as soon as possible! If there's diplomacy and negotiations, I would take it to save our people. But if they chose war, I will. give. them. war.", the elderly king stated with his voice raised before taking a calm breath to recompose himself.

The leader of the Pleiades realized his brother's words speaks volume that this is a grave issue that should be taken very, very seriously as he then spoke. "Yes, of course, brother. United we stand, divided we all. You've always been a better king than I am when you took your place on the throne as 11th king of Liones. Please calm down and breathe... We're not young strong and capable men anymore."

"Aye... At least I have my daughters and a loving wife from my young life back then. I told you that you should hold back a little and have a family while you had a chance.", Baltra playfully jabbed at his younger sibling's misfortune and then issued out orders.

"Send out the ravens for a meeting between leaders to discuss a possible alliance against the Iron Horde. From the kingdoms of Marakia to Edinburgh and Camelot! Even the Giant Clan too. They would love a good fight out from these Orcs and their big friends in their army. But leave the Fairy Clan out of it. Despite the destruction and loss of their forest 20 years ago and the 500-year incident of a fairy committing genocide, our treaty with them to be left alone still stands and King is more than enough as its representative. The Beastmen will be invited in too as I gave them a place and equal rights as citizens of the kingdoms and may be threatened by the Orcs' invasion on their homes. And also, brother... Consult aid from the Druids if need be. We may need their help."

Giving a small nod, Denzel bade farewell to his brother and king of Liones before leaving the meeting room to rendezvous with his Pleiades of Azure Sky to coordinate with the Seven Deadly Sins even if Meliodas claimed that the lack of teamwork is their greatest strength which the elderly Holy Knight finds it utterly ridiculous and annoying to the fact he held teamwork and strategy in high regard than recklessness and stupidity from a group of misfits the blond boy called them knights.

The king left too as well just to see his three daughters, Margaret, Veronica and Elizabeth just to make sure that they're alright and safe from any possible harm as a good, caring and loving father would do since his wife died.

Unknown to both elderly brothers, the floating orb of Merlin had been listening to their conversation this whole time before it disappeared and returned to the Boar's Sin of Gluttony's hands as she just simply gave a smile at this interesting piece of information before suiting up for battle with her fellow Sins.

Meanwhile as they ventured deep within enemy territory in Britannia to find places and anything interesting of more strategic value, a scout of Iron Horde direwolf riders have stumbled upon a corpse of the Red Demon within the ruins of a still burnt forest when they explored there curiously...

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like the second chapter of "Sins and Orcs" is done and the third update will come around soon again. The Seven Deadly Sins now mobilize while the kingdom of Liones ready their forces for war while sending out messages of aid and alliance throughout the island continent to help them drive back the Iron Horde from wherever they're from in Britannia.**

**Since I have pretty much enjoyed WarCraft The Beginning despite the large mix of positive and negative reviews from fans and critics alike, perhaps I might incorporate some scenes of that movie into this story while retaining some badassedry from both sides. I sorta based this meeting from the "Vampires of Edinburgh" Side Story. Hehehe. ;)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! Comments, advise, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome.**


End file.
